deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Seventh ARB/Kakashi Hatake Vs Altair Ibn La'Ahad
KAKASHI HATAKE "You have matched it with the Wrong Guy, Now it ends..." The Jonin-level Sensei of Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura, Kakashi has been named the Legendary One Eyed Saringun for his brilliant Ninjutsu... Altair Ibn La-Ahad "My blade sees through me, it cuts through the Darkness" The master Assasin who was feared by every templar and corrupt official.... he disigned the codex pages and was considered the greatest Assasin Ever... Who Is Deadliest Face Off Kakashi Hatake Vs. Altair Weapons Kakashi's Weapons Kunai-dark-warrior-spike-x-3.jpg|Kunai Ninjato.jpg|Ninjato 180px-Kakashi_And_Zabuza_Battling.PNG|Kakashi Taijutsu Against Jabuza 180px-Haku_Protecting_Zabuza.PNG|Ninjutsu (lightning Blade) 180px-Kakashi's_Sharingan.png|Sharingun 180px-KakashiMangekyōSharinganAnime.jpg|Mangekyo Sharingun 180px-Kakashi_White_Light_Chakra_Sabre.png|White Light Chakra Sabre Altair's Weapons Altair's Hidden Blade.jpg|Hidden Blade 250px-Sword_of_Altairpng.png|Sword of Altair 250px-SAv_1.png|Apple of Eden 250px-AC_throwing_knife_dual.jpg|short blade 250px-Throwing_Knives.png|throwing knief 220px-Hiddengundessin.jpg|Hidden Gun (it was used by altair only once against Abbas in Revealations) 250px-AC1_Eagle_Vision.png|Eagle Vision X Factor Trainning Altair - 97/100 Kakashi - 99/100 Justification: Altair began his Assasin Training since he was 11 years old but Kakashi already passed ninja Acadmy at the age of 6 and became an jonin at 13 and spent many years training with the ANBU.... Edge Kakashi Experience Altair- 95/100 Kakashi - 95/100 Justification: On one hand is Altair's age and long-term service as an Assassin and on the other hand is Kakashi's trainning and exposure to 2 shinobi World Wars and other B-rank, ANBU-rank and some A-rank missions...balanced Sense related powers Altair- 98/100 Kakashi- 99/100 Justification: Both Eagle Vision and Sharingun have equally powerful methods of preception of the Enemy's moves, however, the Sharingun has the benifit of being able to copy the moves of the opponent and the Mangekyo Sharingun has the ablity to teleport objects into other dimensions, a brilliant deffense from projectile weapons...Edge Kakashi Strength Altair- 87/100 Kakashi- 83/100 Justification: Altair can easily jump arround with his heavy armour and weapons.. On the other hand, Kakashi is an average in terms of Taijutsu... Edge Altair Benefit of Surprise Altair- 99/100 Kakashi- 99/100 Justification: on one hand, Hidden Blade, Hidden Gun and Stealth Assassination,,, on the other hand... unpredictablity, chakra enhanced shurikens and kunai.... Balance Weapons Comparison Short Range Edge- Draw The Hidden Blade has the unit of Surprise... Kakashi can use lightning release to make his Ninjato cut through anything... both are Lethal.. (Taijutsu and Sword of Altair can easily balance each other) Medium Range Edge- Ninjutsu / Kakashi There is NO DOUBT that kakashi's extreme ninjutsu is better than Altair's sword Long Range Edge-Kunai / Kakashi Surikens and Kunai are more accurate and kakasihi can also make them blast or change direction in midair etc. by using scrolls and ninjutsu... Eyesight Enhancer Edge - Draw Magenkyo Sharingun is much more powerful than Eagle vision but it can not see in the dark whereas the Eagle Vision has no such weakness and will not let kakashi hide from Altair Special Weapon Edge- Hidden Gun / Altair The Hidden Gun has the unit of surprise which will be very useful. Kakashi can make the blade vibrate by using chakra and make it cut through almost anything, but it has a very impractical short range. Special Ablity/ Possession Edge- Apple of Eden / Altair Genjutsu can-not conjure as good illusions as the Apple of Eden. Note This will not be a one on one battle. *Kakashi will have 4 jonin level Shinobi wih him. *Altair will have 4 Assassins with him #Assassins will use #*longsword #*hidden blade #*short blade #*Hand-to-hand combat #Jonin Level Shinobi will use #*Ninja Sword #*Kunai #*Taijutsu #*Ninjutsu (weak as compared to Kakashi's) Votes (updated 10/30/12 20:50 hours IST) Notes *Votting lines are clossed Who. Is. Deadliest? Kakashi Altair Battle Altair: Kakashi: Prolouge Three hooded figures stood silently atop a shrine in the village of Otogakure. Five coffins lay before them and the three sang a type of prayer, facing the coffins. Very soon the chanting became faster and faster. "Bring them in" The leader of the three spoke, in a very lucid and calm voice... One of the hooded characters brought in three bound and ragged men. "I do not understand sir..." "What?" "Sir, there are five coffins, but only three hostages..." Their leader just smiled and completed the chanting... Slowly, the bodies of the three hostages along with the other two hooded men got covered in a swarm of beetles and disintegrated. The men only shouted in anguish as they slowly died. The Impure World Reincarnation Jutsu was done. The hooded men laughed as the five Assassins came under his control. Battle Three Jonin Ninja stood guard over the silent forests on the outskirts of Hidden Leaf Village. Suddenly, they heard a shrill sound like the cry of an eagle and four white hooded Assassins appeared from their North. One of the Assassins shouted "Surrender or Die" In the confussion one of the Assassins jumped upon the Jonin to the far left and pierced his skull with his short blade. He then lunged towards the second Jonin, but this one was not distracted. He parried the attack with his ninjato and pushed the Assassin backwards. The third Jonin quickly attacked him by performing a fire-ninjutsu, burning the Assassin. "Go get rienforcements, I will handle them for a while" The Jonin shouted to his partner as he jumped over towards the village. Than the Jonin ran head-on towards the three Assassins. He threw four Kunai at them even as he aproached them. Though the first three Assassins dodged them easily, the fourth one was not so lucky and the Kunai struck his right arm, causing him to drop his sword. The Jonin quickly drew another kunai and drove it into the unarmed opponent's neck.. He turned towards another Assassin, but this time, he was not that lucky. A fifth Assassin crept from behind him and slid his Hidden blade into the Ninja's neck . Altair slowly dropped the Ninja to the ground, smirking in glory. Just then, the other shinobi arrived along with Kakashi and a fourth Jonin. Kakashi spoke out to Altair, who he presumed to be their leader... "Who Are You?" Altair remained silent... "What Are You?" Altair remained silent... He then rose his left arm and pointed hi blank arm at the shinobi to Kakashi's right. "I prefer to be silent while I carry out my work..." Then there was a big bang and smoke appeared under Altair's Sleeve. The Jonin fell down dead as the bullet from the hidden gun pierced his skull. Kakashi shouted in anger..."that was a big mistake" and he drew his Shinobi ribbon a little higher, revealing his Sharingun. Altair signaled his the other two Assassins to attack the other Shinobi. The two ran forward, yelling as they drew their longswords and struck the shinobi. He intercepted the first assassin's attack with a kunai and dodged away from the other. He then threw up a kick to one of his opponents neck breaking it immediately. Then he threw of the other Assassin's sword off his hand and indulged him in an hand to hand fight. Soon, the shinobi took the upper hand and broke his opponent's left arm. After incapicating him, he pushed him away. He picked up his kunai and went to finish the fight, but the Assassin suddenly lifted his right arm towards him. The Shinobi did not even notice as the Hidden Blade piercerced his skull between his eyes... Kakashi's Sharingun noticed the Assassin's movement and was stunned... and angry, whoever these hooded devils were, they killed four of his brethren...and now, they need to die... In his anger, he used the lightning blade and drove it directly through the Assassin's chest... Face off- Kakashi Vs Altair Altair retreated three steps and jumped over the trees to enter the Hidden Leaf village; with Kakashi in quick pursuit. Kakashi threw few kunais at Altair but he dodged them. Suddenly Altair stopped over a terrace of a high building, turned 180 degrees and thrust his short-sword at Kakashi. With his Sharingun, he easily dodged the attack and counter-attacked by using taijutsu. He boxed Altair near his left lung and at the same time kicked hard at his right shin. This caused Altair to loose his balance; and even as he was falling, Kakashi launced his ''Secret Finger Jutsu: Thousand Years of Death ''on his spine. Altair whinced, but did not appear seriously wounded. He jumped back three feet and pointed his gun at Kakashi. Though Kakashi's Sharingun identify the Hidden Gun assault, he was too slow to dodge it ant the bullet hit his left thumb. Kakashi quickly retreated, jumped over the buildings and hid behind a tank. He took out his father's blade as he did so. Altair openned up his Eagle Sense and searched for Kakashi, "You can run but you cannot hide" He spotted the golden light behind the tank, and jumped over to Kakashi, using his Hidden Gun Again. This time however, Kakashi openned his mangekyo Sharingun and using it, he intercepted the bullets in midair, causing them to disapear in the dimensional rift. Altair is stunned by what he saw, and did not notice Kakashi running towards him, with his father's blade. Kakashi slashed the weapon at Altair, but he noticed in the last second, backing off a feet, barely escaping. The attack was however not fruitless. The sword cut through the Hidden Gun, breaking it apart. Altair then took out his Apple of Eden to help himself gain an upper hand.. But as soon as Altair took out the apple, time seemed to be reversed as he found himself facing Kakashi in the woods, his shoulder not at all injured, and the hidden gun back in place. "So you broke my genjutsu, enough power in that golden ball of yours....." Kakashi spoke.. stunning Altair. Altair never had faced a more formidable foe, he was lost in his thoughts as Kakashi used the lightning release. Altair dodged the attack but dropped the Apple doing so.. He then drew his longsword and dashed towards Kakashi. Kakashi also drew his Ninjato and engulfed Altair in a sword duel. Both the swordsmen were exceptionaly trainned, but Altair clearly had the upper hand. He struck repeatedly at Kakashi, using his eagle sense to increase his skills tenfold. After a long, but clearly outmatched sparring session, Altair swung his longsword hitting Kakashi near his ribs. Kakashi then used the lightning release again, this time on his sword and swung it at Altair. Altair sidestepped and intercepted the attack with his sword, but Kakashi's ninjutsu empowered sword easily cut off the Sword of Altair, slashing it into two. Kakashi then tried to strike at Altair's neck, but he used the hidden blade to hit Kakashi from under his arm, causing him to drop his sword. Altair then backed off again and threw his throwing kniefs at Kakashi. Though gravely hurt, Kakashi threw back some kunai and shuriken and they precisely struck Altair's kniefs in midair, stopping them... Altair remainned stunned, such accuracy was not believeable...] He than drew his short-sword and ran towards Kakashi. Kakashi repeatedly dodged the attacks from Altair's dagger and hidden blade, subjecting him completely on the deffensive. Suddenly he used his Mangekyo Sharingan to teleport Altair's short sword into the other dimenssion. Altair was taken by surprise and Kakashi used this distraction to launch and attack of his own. He struck Altair's wrist with the lightning blade, fracturing it and at the same time breaking the Hidden Blade. Altair howled in pain... He tried to punch Kakashi on his face, but suddenly recieved a hard kick on his shin, cracking his femur. Altair fell down, defeated. He tried to stand up again but could not... Kakashi knealt down beside him... "For those shinobi you killed; for their friends and family; for the Hidden Leaf Village, rest in peace...." He drove his lightning blade through Altair's skull, crushing it... Winner: Kakashi Hatake Expert's Advice Altair had to lose because even after having slight technological advances, Altair could not match Kakashi's Ninjutsu. And thus, Shinobi lives, Assassin dies. to see original weapons, and votes, visit click here Category:Blog posts